Difficile l'amour avec un pilote !
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Heu...Imaginez les amours des pilotes avec deux filles à peu près normales ! Fic coécrite avec Elenea Raberba Winner. Bonne lecture !


**Disclaimer** : Bon les G-Boys ne sont pas à nous !!! Voilà c'est dit !

**Note des auteurs** : En fait, c'était un délire entre Elenea Raberba Winner et Mimy Angel, qui s'est petit à petit transformé en histoire sérieuse. Donc les premiers chapitres ne seront peut-être pas très sérieux mais l'histoire va l'être au fur et à mesure. Enjoy it !!! Reviews please, bonnes ou mauvaises, ça fait toujours plaisir !

_Mimy et Justine sont deux soeurs engagées par les professeurs pour aider les g-boys à se trouver des identités lors de leurs missions. Peu à peu elles font connaissances avec les pilotes, et tombent sous le charme de Quatre et de Duo. Les garçons sont plutôt réticents au début mais sont eux aussi attirés par ces filles courageuses et fidèles. Ils commencent donc à se fréquenter, et des couples se forment : Mimy et Duo d'abord, puis Justine et Quatre. Heero et Trowa se sont déclarés l'un à l'autre et Wufei file le parfait amour avec Sally._

_Un jour, dans une des planques qui sert de base. Justine et Mimy regardent des photos des pilotes et font des commentaires. Les pilotes ne sont pas loin, revenus d'une de leur mission. Les relations des couples sont plus ou moins chaotiques, les caractères des filles étant aussi forts que ceux des garçons, ce qui occasionne quelques disputes qui se finissent toujours bien heureusement…_

Juju : Regarde celle-là, avec Wufi !

Wufei (grognant): C'est Wufei justine!!!WU-FEI!!!!!!

Juju : Oui bon, c'est bon Fei Fei !

Mimy : Pas mal le Wuwu. Mais tu es beaucoup mieux assortie avec Quatre.

Juju : Merci c'est pour ça qu'il est avec moi. Car je sais danser la danse du ventre, que je parle un peu l'arabe et que je sui blonde et toi tu es avec Duo car tu peux te faire une tresse avec tes cheveux bruns, que tu aimes dire des conneries et parce que vous allez bien ensemble.

Mimy (souriant): Voilà exactement ! (voyant une photo de Quatre particulièrement sexy) Dis, dis on échange nos chéris ??? (riant)

Juju (se prenant au jeu) : Non, non, je garde mon petit Quatre mais on peut de temps en temps faire des plans échangistes.

Quatre (arrivant en courant): QUOI? Tu veux qu'on partage?

Juju: Ben ouais ! (regardant Mimy) t'en penses quoi Mimy?

Mimy : je suis ok.

Juju: Duo et moi et mon sexy boy avec toi.

Mimy : Vi, ton sexy boy tout beau, tout gentil, tout doux.

Juju: Tout beau, tout gentil, tout doux, je suis pas sûre...

Quatre (vexé): Tu insinues quoi là? Que je suis le bourrin de service?

Juju: Mais agresse-moi pas, j'ai pas dit ça !

Mimy (rêvant) : Suis sûre qu'avec moi, il sera tout doux comme mon Duo !

Duo (se mêlant de la conversation): Qui te dit que je vais te laisser partir avec lui?

Juju: Pourquoi ? On n'aurait pas le droit de s'amuser Mimy et moi?

Mimy (regardant Duo) : Ben ça, je sais pas, c'est à toi de me prouver que tu veux pas.

Duo (grognant après Justine): Tu réponds souvent par des questions?

Mimy : et puis ça ne te fait pas de mal d'être jaloux.

Juju (embêtant Duo): Et toi?

Quatre (tentant de calmer le jeu): Vous êtes des gars les filles des fois…

Juju: Mais on t'emmerde mon chéri !

Quatre (vexé): C'est comme ça que tu me parles?

Mimy : Agresse pas ton chéri !

Juju (à Quatre): Ben euh....ouais !

_Quatre tire la gueule. Mimy attrape le bout de la natte de duo et l'amène vers elle._

Duo (qui suit pas le mouvement):Aie chérie ! Aie ça fait mal !

Mimy (faisant pas attention) : Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable d'aller avec un autre que toi ?

Duo (s'énervant): Ma petite natte chérie!!! Mais t'es malade arrache moi pas la natte tarée va!

Mimy (réalisant son erreur) : Désolée de te faire mal Mamour, je voulais pas !

Duo (énervé): J'espère!

_Mimy lâche la natte, trop déçue de son effet, et s'en va dans un coin._

Juju (voyant la dispute): Calmos Duo !

Mimy (triste) : Ouiiin il capte rien à ce que je lui dis !!!

Duo (essayant de se rattraper) : Non Pupuce, désolé mais quand on touche à mes cheveux, j'ai mal.

Mimy (dans sa litanie de tristesse) : L'est pas sentimentalllll !!!

Juju (cherchant Duo): T'es en train de dire que tu préfères ta natte à ma soeur?

Mimy (à Duo) : Mais j'ai pas vraiment tiré ! C'est toi qui a pas suivi le mouvement ! (à Justine) Ben ouais, faut croire que ses cheveux me remplacent aisément snif bouhouhou.

Duo (devient rouge de culpabilité): Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Pupuce, ai shiteru.

Mimy : Depuis quand tu parles japonais toi ?

Quatre (intervenant): c'est mieux là, Duo, c'est mieux.

Duo: Depui que Hee-chan me l'a apprit avec sa langue.

Mimy (hallucinant) :Hein???? Hee-chan?

Duo (comprenant son erreur) : Enfin je veux dire depuis qu'il m'a apprit sa langue natale.

Mimy (encore plus triste) : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Bouhouhou ! Il m'aime pooooo !

Duo: Mais non, j'ai fait un lapsus !

Juju (en rajoutant): Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit !

Duo (ne sachant plus ou se mettre) : Bébé, je plaisantais...

Mimy : Lapsus révélateur qu'on dit !Snif !

Quatre (en remettant une couche): Allez ! Avoue maintenant que t'as dit pour nous, tu peux dire pour Hee-chan et Tro-chan et Wuwu !

Mimy (encore plus désespérée) :OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!

Duo (virant au bleu): Bon d'accord, j'avoue…

Mimy : Il préfère les meeeeecs ! Bouhouhouuuu !

Duo: c'est vrai, je me suis tapé les quatre autres mais c'était avant, quand on pouvait voir personne. Fallait bien se soulager… (à Mimy) Ai shiteru ma chérie, je suis hétéro à 100 !

Mimy : Mouais…

Juju: Monsieur-j'ai-du-culot-bonsoir!

Mimy :il se tape des mecs et après il me sort « je suis hétéro ». Jujuuuuuuuuuuu !!!

Duo (s'énervant après Justine): Alors toi ! Ta gueule ! Parce que tu sais pas que Quatre s'est tapé les autres et en plus Zech et Relena !

Mimy : Il est missaaaaant !

Juju (interloquée): Huh?

Mimy : agru

Juju: Tu peux répéter? S'il Te Plaît?

Duo (se vengeant) : Oui parfaitement, il s'est tapé six personnes pour se soulager le monsieur !

_Quatre tente de se barrer en douce._

Mimy : Hé Quatre se barre !

Juju: Viens par là espèce de niqueur invétéré !(elle le tire par les oreille)

Mimy : Je sens que ça va se terminer dans la chambre, je sais pas pourquoi…

Juju: Tu bouges pas et tu m'expliques tout ça!!!!!! Vite avant que je te fracasse ta gueule avec une barre à mine rouillée rose bonbon !

Quatre déglutit beaucoup trop...

Mimy (toujours dans ses suppositions) : Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Juju: Putain de lourd d'une balayette à chiotte!!!! Tu t'es tapé tout ça? Pendant ou avant qu'on soit ensemble?

Quatre : Avant bien avant, comme Duo quoi...

_Mimy regarde son chéri._

Mimy : C'était pas l'exemple à donner…

Juju (énervée): C'EST PAS UNE REPONSE ! JE M'EN TAPE DE CE QUE DUO FAIT AVEC TON TROUFFION ! C'EST TOI QUI M'IMPORTEEEEEEE !!! (se calmant) c'est bon, arrête de faire cette tête j'ai envie de t'exploser là!!!!!

Mimy (calmant le jeu) : Alleeez Juju, il a avoué, fais lui un bisou et montez vous défouler, vous en avez trop envie ! (à part) Que de mots doux entre eux…c'est passionnant à étudier…

Juju (regardant son chéri rouge de honte) Bon d'accord bébé, si tu m'assures que tu me fais l'amour tout le reste de la nuit je te pardonne…

Mimy : Hé ben, elle va être courte la nuit…

Quatre (retrouvant sa bonne humeur): Ok ma puce ! Prépare toi l'étalon arrive !

Duo (ricanant): ça va ? T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent?

Quatre (regardant ses chevilles) Ben, euh, non, ça va.

Mimy : Bon moi vais me coucher (regard en direction de duo, puis détourne vite pour pas croiser les yeux et pour montrer qu'elle lui en veut toujours). Bonne nuit Juju !

_Quatre chope Juju, la porte et monte en quatrième vitesse les escalier menant à leur chambre._

Mimy : Amuse-toi bien !

Juju: (Au loin) Bonne nuit !!!!

_Mimy va pour monter._

Duo (chope Mimy par la taille) Tu vas où comme ça? Hein ma beauté?

Mimy : Me coucher. Suis fatiguée, j'ai la migraine, na.

Duo (insistant) : T'es sûre que t'as envie de dormir? (Pour être plus persuasif, il la colle contre son torse et l'embrasse dans le cou).

Mimy (presque tentée) : Je sais pas, tu vois d'autres trucs plus intéressants? (se colle contre son chéri).

Duo : (Il comment à balader ses mains sur le corps de Mimy): T'es sûre que tu vois rien d'autre de mieux que dormir?

Mimy (attrape les mains de Duo et lie ses doigts aux siens) Ben, il y aurait bien un truc...

_Duo l'enlace plus fort, lui fait sentir comme il a envie d'elle, l'embrasse doucement puis intensifie le baiser._

Duo : Comme quoi?

Mimy (aux anges) Tu m'aimes vraiment? (regard sérieux).

Duo (aux anges aussi, se collant complètement à elle): Oui je t'aime ma chérie à moi (même regard que Mimy, intensité dans les yeux améthyste).

Mimy : Moi aussi, je t'aime mon chéri. Je te pardonne...Désolée d'être jalouse…

Duo: Merci… C'est pas grave…

_Mimy prend la main de son chéri et l'emmène dans sa chambre._

Duo: Tu en as vraiment envie?

Mimy :Vi.

Voilà fin du premier chapitre !!!!


End file.
